


Make Me Close My Eyes

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Blood, High School, Injury, M/M, Punching, fuck idk what to tag this, not really tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard's looking for an excuse to get out of his history quiz, and Frank may just be able to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Close My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I just got back this evening from a week-long road trip and it's 4am, but fuck sleep, haha, I figured you all deserved to see the product of a weird idea I've had floating around in my head all week! So, enjoy!

Frank’s smoking behind the school during lunch period when Gerard walks up and says, “Hit me.”

Frank starts choking on the cigarette smoke, looking at his boyfriend incredulously.  “What?”

“I want you to punch me in the face.”  Gerard says it so casually that Frank thinks he’s joking at first.

Gerard stands right in front of Frank and crosses his arms.  “Hit me,” he demands again.  “I’ve got a history quiz next period.  I need you to punch me so I can go to the nurse instead.”

Frank takes another drag of his cigarette and shakes his head, chuckling.  “You’re somethin’ else.”

Gerard huffs and gives his boyfriend an annoyed look.  “C’mon, Frankie, please?”

“Fine, alright,” Frank sighs.  He stubs out his cigarette against the concrete and shuffles a little closer to Gerard.

Hesitantly, Frank reaches up and brushes his fingers against Gerard’s jaw.  His skin is so perfect and soft, it’s almost a crime to ruin it.

Gerard takes Frank’s hand by the wrist and guides it up a little further, so his fingertips are ghosting over Gerard’s cheekbone.  “Right there,” Gerard instructs, and Frank’s thinking what a pretty bruise his boyfriend is going to have.  A nice violet bruise, right under his eye.

Frank takes a deep breath then and draws back, biting his lip.  “Ready?”

Gerard nods, giving him a smirk, before Frank’s fist connects with his face.  There’s a sharp _crack_ and Gerard stumbles back.

Something’s wrong, Frank can tell that much.  Gerard stares at him wide-eyed for a moment, before his hands fly to his face.  He’s giving Frank this look like, _What the fuck?_ and Frank’s confused because Gerard literally just asked to be punched.  And then, with shaky hands clutching at his face, Gerard starts _crying_.

“Gerard, fuck, are you okay?” Frank stammers, trying to pull Gerard’s hands away to get a look at the damage.

And this is fucking weird, because Gerard’s a tough guy, he’s seen his fair share of scrapes, but he’s got tears spilling out of his eyes.

Frank’s starting to panic, heart beating faster and faster, wondering what the hell did he do wrong, and that’s when Gerard _finally_ moves his hands away from his fucking face.  Frank’s stomach drops.

He missed.

Instead of his cheek, Frank’s ended up punching Gerard right in the nose.  It’s bent a little bit and he’s got blood streaming down his face.

“Oh, Jesus fuck—Gerard, I’m so sorry,” Frank apologizes hurriedly.  “God, I’m sorry.”

Gerard nods and sniffles.  “S’okay, really, I’m okay.”

“You’re _crying_ , Gee!”

Gerard shakes his head but there’s still tears spilling down his face.  “No, it’s—I’m _not_ ,” he whines when Frank raises his eyebrows questioningly.  “’Hit my fucking sinus or somethin’.  It’s connected to your tear duct.”

Frank doesn’t say anything else about it, just shakes his head and lets out a long sigh as he looks at Gerard.  “Fuck, baby, I really am sorry.”

Gerard shrugs.  “Nah, it’s-it’s fine.”  He touches his nose gently and winces.  “I mean, mission accomplished, right?  No way they’re sending me to history like this.”

Frank laughs.  “Yeah.  Not after some asshole broke your nose.”

Gerard laughs too and then he’s pressing a quick kiss to Frank’s lips and strolling off, calling over his shoulder, “Thank you, Frankie!”

He’s gone so fast Frank doesn’t even have a chance to offer to walk Gerard to the nurse’s office.  Frank just rolls his eyes and smiles, leaning back against the wall.  His boyfriend’s a fucking piece of work, but Frank wouldn’t have him any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it!


End file.
